


Kissmeisis.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shots copied and pasted from my old fanfiction.net account i had in....like, 2012, when i had no idea how to write. These suck and i just need a good place to keep em.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissmeisis.

Kissmeisis, or something more? (October 12th 2012)

Sollux was faintly awake, but unable to fall all the way asleep. He sat with his laptop in his lap, leaning against the wall in a random room at The Veil. Everyone was either asleep or in the lab. Sollux had no idea what time it was, so he got up. He was very tired, but rarely slept, due to him being somewhat like an insomniac. But anyway, Sollux walked out into a deep, dark hallway right outside his door. He grabbed his glasses and slid them on as he walked down the hallway. He could barley see, due to it being so fucking dark, and the lack of lights. He heard voices, implying he was going insane or he was nearing the lab.

Sollux saw a light at the end of the hallway, relizing he reached a room. In the lab, Eridan, Gamzee, and Tavros were the only ones awake. Tavros and Gamzee were snuggled in a chair watching what looked like scary movies. Eridan was on a computer wrighting some dumb fanfiction, probably about Harry Potter or something. Sollux sighed and took a seat next to Eridan. Eridan looked over to Sollux, who was trying his best to not look back. "hey sol" "hey fiith breath" Eridan sighed and looked back at his computer screen. Sollux knew Eridan was edging to say something, but he assumed he didn't have the words. "iith there thomething you want to thay?" Eridan kept typing on his keyboard, as a faint purple blush came over his face. "n-no…" he said shyly, never turning to look at Sollux. Sollux shrugged and turned to his computer screen. "tell me when your ready two talk." "sol i-" Eridan had spinned his chair to face Sollux, looking for the right words.

"you?" "i-i-" "god damn iit ED ju2t tell me already" "I feel red for you" Eridan had looked at Sollux, waiting to be humiliated. But something happened that Eridan didn't expect. "ED….you do?" A faint smile overcame Sollux's face as Eridan looked at him curiously. "y-yeah, I do sol…." "E-eriidan, be my mate2priit?" "yes sol yes!~" Eridan smiled and hopped on Sollux's lap. Gamzee had looked over. "HeY mOtHeRfUcKeRs WhAtS gOiNg On OvEr ThErE? :o)" Sollux and Eridan looked over, looking at eachother. "um nofin' gam!" Gamzee shrugged, with his non sober adorable smile on his face, and turned back, with Tavros still in his lap. Eridan sighed and hugged Sollux, and looked like he was about to fall asleep. Sollux allowed this, because it did infact make him warmer. In the morning, Eridan and Sollux woke up snuggled in a chair, and everyone around them giggling and whispering.

Eridan hopped off of Sollux and fixed his scarf. "so um ill see you later sol…" He blushed and smiled, walking down a hallway, going out of sight. Sollux stretched his arms and legs, surprised he actually fell asleep for the first time in a while. He got up, only to be pounced on by Feferi. "SOLLUX!" "oh gawd fuck what" "W)(Y WERE YOU….and ERIDAN sleeping like T)(AT!" Sollux wondered if he should tell her what was going on. Sollux had a deep feeling Feferi might have felt red for him for a while, because of all their trips to the horn pile, hanging out on beaches, and at their hive's. Sollux didn't want to tell her because she might get mad, and not be his friend anymore. "we-we became…more than friend2…." Sollux chanced it. In his mind, he was hoping, dearly hoping, she would not be mad at him. She got up and smiled. "were still morails, rig)(t, sollux?" she smiled. Sollux was relived. "forever." He smiled as Feferi had got up and walked away. Sollux sighed and went back to his laptop, to do some coding.

AUTHOR- Im wrighting more chapters on this one soon, well, because why the fuck not? Lololololo anyway leave your reviews, and tell me how I can make it better. All comments apprichated! And please, no hate reviews ;) ERISOL IS MY OTP SO DATS WHY I WROTE IT lol

 

Red Bubbles. (July 13th, 2012)

 

Eridan X Sollux fanfic By Sollux Captor (Hannah) Chapter 1-homecomming

((im not typing out sollux'S LISP SO 2'S FOR S'S WHEN HE SPEAKS IS IT))

Back at base, Kanaya was with rose at her hive, Karkat was watching Con Air with John on his computer, Gamzee was doing whatever, Eridan was on his laptop in his base room, and everyone else is just doing whatever.

You are Sollux Captor, and you have a IMPORTANT message for Karkat. You soonly get on pesterchum as TA and message him privately, but your only like three yards away.

Sollux- Kk ii have to tell you 2omethiing.

Karkat-WHAT Sollux-Umm mabey ii have red feelliing2 for

Karkat- WHO GOG DAMN IT IM BUSY HERE

Sollux-Possiibiily Eriidan?

Karkat- HOLY FUCKING SHIT DUDE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU OKAY ARE YOU SURE?DAMN IT.

You are now karkat. You rush over to where Sollux is sitting and kick his chair.

Sollux-What the fuck dude! You grab sollux up and take him to a hallway away from everyone.

Kk-*starts pounding buttons on his phone*

Sollux- Plea2e don't tell him. Let me do it.

Kk- That fishfaced dumbass is on his way down here.

About 5 minutes later from the fighting and arguing of sollux and kk, Eridan finally emerges from the long dark hallway. "Im here now wwhat." *Karkat steps away, letting it work itself out*

Sollux- "I have to tell you 2omething laugh.

Eridan- "Fine. Wwhat."

Sollux-I may have red feelings for you…

Eridan- Wwoww. This is sudden. *holds sollux's hand* wwe can give it a try"

Sollux-*smiled* okay…

*Eridan sat down in the hallway, feeling tired form a days work, and patted next to him so sollux could also sit.* Sollux was indeed tired too, since it was reaching midnight. So, sollux sat down next to his new matesprit, and put his head on his sholders. Eridan offerd part of his scarf to him, and he excepted, and shared it. They snug together, and slept

. ==== ENTER ERIDANS DREAMS.

Eridan is dreaming of himself in a long hallway, honks getting closer, he suddenly relized this was a part of the horror someone elsed must have witnessed when Gamzee was sober, going to kill everyone. He walked down a hallway, with honks getting closer and closer, until he reached a room, with kanaya and fef dead….and sollux uncontious. He HATED this memory, and regreted it. Luckily, everyone is alive now. But he cant help but feel terrible for doing it.

==== ENTER SOLLUX'S DREAMS

Sollux is dreaming himself behind kanaya just as she ripped apart Eridan with her chainsaw. Holy shit, he HATED kanaya. Sure, he did kill 2 people and knock him out, but now that their mates, he cannot help but feel hate twards the troll. === ENTER REALITY. Karkat and John were sleeping on the floor because they must have fell. The two mates were accualy kinda cute together, but since he is is only quadrant, (except for sollux in his morail) they were just ADORABLE.

== BE FEFERI

You are now feferi. You are an underwater troll, but now on land at base. You go to wake up Eridan and Sollux, but they are just so cute you cant do it. By now, John and Karkat are awake. You request karkat to wake them up, because you cannot do it.

Karkat- WHAT THE FUCK JUST GO DO IT YOU PRISSY

Fef- But you )(ave to! T)(eir Soooooo cute!glub!

Karkat- ILL BE BACK JOHN.

John-Okay!

*they go to Eridans room in the base, and they see them snuggled up against the wall, sollux holding him tight with a weird look on his face* GET THE FUCK UP YOU LAME EXCUSES FOR A FUCKING MATE COUPLE GET THE FUCK UP ASS HOLES! *eridan and sollux slowly open their eyes from a peaceful sleep, snuggled together*

Sollux- What kk

Kk- GET UP

Eridan- Im comftrable.

Sollux- Me too.

Kk-FINE. TAKE YOUR GODDAMN TIME. BUT COMEOUT HERE SOON, GO IT?

Fef- Glub glub! *Kk leaves to go back to his mate, and fef leaves to the transporter after him. Sollux kisses eridan on the cheek and unraps the scarf from his neck. Eridan gets up and takes his glasses from next to him* Sollux- ju2t don't tell anyone. Let them figure it out. Eridan- Promised. *Eridan and Sollux got up and went back to their dens at the metor. Sollux got online and pestered kk.

== BE SOLLUX

TA- dude

TC-WHAT

TA-johns your mate2priit, right?

TC- YEAH….WHY

TA- were goiing to the moviie2 twogether.

TC-WHEN TA-don't know.

TA ceased trolling TC.

 

dear lord these suck ass

 

Terezi's worst day ever. (October 7th, 2012)

 

  
Terezi was having the WORST day ever. She just found out her love, (Karkat) was MATESPRITS with Sollux Captor, her crime fighting, police car friend. Vriska had just thrown a pie at her face, and she was pissed. She sighed, and walked into her hive, looking around. Well, sniffing. She took her clothes off, and ran into her shower. About 5 minutes later, she heard somebody knock at her door. What terrible timing. "COM3 IN, ILL B3 OUT IN 4 S3C" Terezi had no idea who this might be, but she smelled something…..rather….evil in the air. She quickly got out and dressed. Terezi walked out of her bathroom and- woah. It was Vriska. "VRISK4? WH4T DO YOU W4NT?" "to s8y sorry, th8ts it." "WHY 4R3 YOU 4PPOLOGIZING?" "bec8se I feel b8d 8lright? 8re you going to te8se me 8bout it 8ll day?" "H3H3…M4B3Y…." "oh tz, im trying to s8y sorry for the first time, 8nd you just h8ve to ruin it, don't you? Well, I tried." Vriska got up to leave, but Terezi stopped her. "W4IT….1M SORRY…." "I don't need your pity 8nymore." Vriska quickly ran out of Terezi's hive, leaving Terezi alone again. Terezi couldent help but feel terrible for being….lets say a little out of range? I mean….Vriska did apologize for the first time in her life, and Tz just HAD to blow it.

Terezi always wanted to make amends with her, but dident know how without looking like a fool. She didn't have to do anything, Vriska finally came to HER. And look now, she screwed it up… the only chance she had, was over. Terezi sat on her bed, grabbing her laptop. She immeadetly went on troll handle and starts tryinf to talk to vriska. "VR1SK4 1M SORRY." "do you re8lly think I W8NTED to 8ppologize? No. not at all tz. I only did it bec8use m8bey, just m8bey I could get you on MY te8m." "SO TH1S W4S 4LL 4…L1E" "hmm not 8 "lie" more like 8….ex8der8tion." "1 SHOULD H4V3 KNOWN." Terezi immeadetly got offline, and layed in bed. Fucking Vriska. Screw her. She- woah. Great. Another person at tz's hive. Great. Just fucking great. (I don't even know where this is going anymore XD_) Karkat was standing at the door, and she knew it was him because it smelled like candy. "OH H3Y K4RKL3S" "HEY TEREZI….I WANTED TO SAY….SORRY…." "4BOUT WH4T…." "NOT TELLING YOU SOONER THAT I ALREADY HAD A MATESPRIT….I JUST FEEL LIKE THIS RUINED OUR FRENDSHIP." "1T D1DN'T…" "GOOD….I CANT FUCKING STAND LOSING ANOTHER FRIEND…" just at that moment, Karkat let out a faded smile.

"Y34H….H3H3H3 :)" "SO UH…I GUESS ILL GO NOW…" Karkat had turned to leave when Terezi stopped him. "W4IT….C4NT YOU H4NG FOR 4 WHIL3 K4RKL3S?" "WELL…UH SURE, WHY THE HELL NOT?"

Terezi was atleast happy that she and Karkat had got some bonding time, as JUST friends, and mabey even morails some day. But find out what happens in the next chapter, and thanks so much for reading! Im hoping the next chapter will be longer, so be prepared! ;) THANKSSS~~!

 

Some Injuries are Worth It (October 7th, 2012)

 

Eridan was in a dark dark hallway in the veil, strutting back and forth, looking like he was waiting for something. He was cursing under his breath, and he has been doing this for an hour or so, and looked like he can go on forever. "fuck…I shoulda known I cant do this…he'll say no for shore…" he whispered under his breath. He heard somebody coming and quickly relized it was Sollux. He wanted to hide, but it was too late. Sollux had already seen him. "hey fiith breath. Theemth your in a good mood." It was ovious Sollux was looking for another fight, but Eridan just couldent. "go awway sol…." "wow. You never asked me two go away before…" he smirked and red and blue sparks came from his hands. This was NOT going to be a happy ending. "sol I don't wwanna fight you..." Eridan had no choice but to grab his white sience wand Kanaya made for him out of his pocket. He really dident want to do this now, or anytime, but he had no choice.

Suddenly, Sollux pinned him against the wall quickly and came close. "heh. Weakling." Sollux was about to slash him when Eridan had suddenly lowered his arms so he was unable to use his wand, and closed his eyes, ready for the strike. It was too late when Sollux had already slashed him deeply in his arms, making them bleed. Eridan had winced in pain and fell to the ground. Sollux had not expected to NOT defend himself, and soposed he would. Eridan hit the ground with a thump. Sollux had kneeled down, scared he might have killed him. "ED….wake up."

No response. Sollux had shook Eridan's sholders. "ED…?" Sollux saw Eridan was breathing by his chest elevating and decreasing. He sighed in relief to know he was still alive. Sollux gave Eridan a violent shake. "Eriidan!" Eridan stumbled to sit up, biting his lips, obiously wanting to cry. Sollux totched the wound, and as soon as he did, Eridan jumped back. "get awway from me" Eridan's voice trembled from him trying to hold back tears from the bleeding in his left arm. "ED let me help." "I can help myself sol!" Sollux put his arms around Eridan, trying to help him up, but Eridan was so preoccupied with trying not to cry infornt of Sollux, he let him. Sollux walked slowly with Eridan because he dident want to hurt him. Sollux had taken them to a dark room where he layed him on the bed. "wwhy a-are you bein' s-so nice?" "becauthe thith ith partially my fault." "partiiciially?!" Sollux was ignoring him and grabbed a towel and put it on his wound. Eridan moved away in pain, but had allowed him to do so. Eridan looked as though he was about to cry in a matter of seconds.

"ED iim thorry Ii hurt you tho bad…." Eridan had already started to cry by then, and Sollux coming over to confort him. "a-all I w-wanted wwas to ask you somefin'!" Sollux had already knew his question. "yeth ED, yeth." "y-you don't even know t-t-the question s-sol…" "ii've known you loved me for a while now Eriidan…." "h-how?" "never underestiimate me." Eridan giggled while he was crying, and Sollux had gotten up to go get some bandages. It seems like injuries are better than none sometimes. So, I hope you enjoyed ;)

 

Well that's all im posting. These suck. SO BAD.


End file.
